Scooby Doo Mystery Love
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: I am pleased to present you all with my own version of Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated. In this story you'll see serious mysteries relating to the crimes of theft, kidnapping, embezzlement, assault and above all else murder. Watch as the gang tries to solve these mysteries and put the criminals behind bars. And behind the scenes watch Freddy try to tell Shaggy how he feels.
1. Meet the Gang

Welcome to the small New England water town of Crystal Cove. Despite it's quaint look the town was very up and coming in every way. There were many tourist attractions, stadiums for special events, museums, fine schools and of course great New England restaurants. But what we're focusing on in this town are four amateur sleuthing teenagers and their talking Great Dane known as the Mystery Inc. The group consisted of two young men, two young women and of course their male dog.

The first young woman was known as Daphne Blake. She is the youngest daughter of an all girl six pack, her other sisters each being very successful career women. Her oldest sister Delilah is a Marine Corp General, her second oldest sister Dorothy is a race car driver, her third oldest sister Daisy is a medical doctor, her fourth oldest sister Deborah is an astronaut and her fifth oldest sister Dawn is a fashion model. Daphne comes from a long line of successful women, her mother Elizabeth Blake being no exception. Despite her petite frame and friendly face Elizabeth is actually a martial arts instructor for veterans of all service factions, which was what inspired Delilah to become an enlisted woman. And Daphne's father Nedley Blake is very proud of his "Amazon Women", as he tends to call them, for their strength and independence. Of course he's no less successful himself. Nedley just so happens to be the CEO of his own investigative reporting network, which may have played a role in Daphne's love of mysteries. And just like her mother, Daphne's petite frame and friendly face are just covers for the black belt martial artist that she is. Many a persistent man has found out the hard way that this little red head is no swooning damsel in distress. Though the youngest Blake woman has yet to decide what her career will be she currently enjoys solving mysteries with her friends.

The second young woman is Velma Dinkley. She's the youngest of the Mystery Inc troop but that doesn't mean she's the weakest. What Velma lacks in strength and size she more than enough makes up for in Einstein comparable intelligence and a fierce temper. This bookworm doesn't hold her tongue for anyone who challenges her, tells her what to do or picks on her loved ones. Velma is truly not your dime a dozen nerd and marches to the beat of her own drummer. She comes from a family of many intellectual people, her parents Christopher and Gwendoline Dinkley proving this fact in more ways than one as they are noted historians of the obscure and unknown. She also has a younger sister named Madelyn who's a free spirit that studies abroad. Along with her intellectual pedigree Velma boasts a wide collection of books that rivals the local library. While Velma can be a bit uncensored in her way of speaking she's still a sweetheart that her friends couldn't do without.

The first young man is Norville Shaggy Rogers. He's the easy going, animal loving "hippie" of the group who tends to let his appearance loose. Hence his nickname "Shaggy". Though he often seems to be aloof and dimwitted he is actually very observant and smart. But those who didn't know Shaggy very well wouldn't know it. Shaggy has a sweet younger sister named Maggie, who he often calls by her nickname Sugey, and two parents that are like night and day. His father Dustin Rogers is the blue collar commissioner of the Crystal Cove Police force while his mother Emily Rogers is the social elite heiress to the Beauregard Pet Care Spa company. Many ask what brought to people from such opposite worlds together, and Emily would always say she choose substance over style while Dustin would say he liked his antique dolls life size. Because Shaggy comes from two different sides of social status, middle class and upper class, he often finds himself wondering just what his place in the world is. Does he belong in a more humble setting like his father or is he better off in the lap of luxury like his mother? The question plagues the teen's mind a lot more than he cares to mention but with his dear friends and faithful dog by his side, one day Shaggy hopes to find his answer.

The fellow team member and mascot of the group is the every hungry and ever goofy Great Dane Scooby Doo. He's a one of a kind dog not just because of his bottomless stomach and many talents, but also because he can talk in human language. Albeit he talks with a bit of an impediment and adds "r" to a lot of his words Scooby's ability to speak is none the less amazing. This Great Dane's talking speaks volumes of just how smart Scooby really is, but for the personal reason to keep his life simple Scooby tends to act goofy. A lot of the townsfolk have gotten used to hearing the Great Dane speak and make his frequent happy exclamations of his own name, but those who just drift into town are a little more than shocked to hear a dog speak. Shaggy had gotten Scooby from a puppy farm owned by the kindly animal care taker Mrs. Nittingham in Plymouth Massachusetts, and since then the two have been like peas in a pod. Scooby may be something of a coward but when his loved ones are threatened this dog rolls over for no one and it'll be the unlucky person who crossed this dog that'll be "playing dead".

And then then there's the second young man, fourth member and leader of the group. Fred Jones Jr. He's a trap design enthusiast and loves nothing more than an exciting adventure...Well, there is one thing he loves more. And that is the other male member of the troop, Shaggy Rogers. You see, Fred and the others had first met Shaggy and Scooby in Crystal Elementary School after the hippie and his family moved to the water town. And when the once trio saw the scrawny young man and his puppy sitting all alone at a table Fred went over and invited them to sit with him and the girls. After seeing that they had a lot in common with mysteries, the group of five have been best friends. And as puberty began to set in Fred was starting to branch out with girls, but then he started to realize that every time he was with a cute girl all he ever heard was Shaggy's voice or saw his face on the girl he was with. By the time they graduated from sophomore year Fred began to see that he was in love with Shaggy. Since then Fred has been trying to tell Shaggy how he felt but always seems to get his tongue tied or Shaggy just doesn't seem to get it. But Fred is determined to show Shaggy how he feels. His father Fred Jones Sr is the town mayor of Crystal Cove and though he loves his job caring for the city he loves his job as dad even more, and as such is supportive in all Fred does and even gives him proper courtship advice in his pursuit of Shaggy. Though for his son's safety he could do without Freddy's constant trap testing.

Now that we've introduced our key characters, let us begin our story!


	2. Chapter 1 Crumbled Construction Worker

It was a simple Monday morning in Crystal Cove. And for about seventy percent of the town's teens, that meant getting up to prepare for the day and going to school. This was no different for the Mystery Inc group. Fred had gotten into his green, floral patterned van and picked up each member of the group. As he drove along the usual turn on the way to the school the gang started conversing.

"Another day, another school assignment to ace." Velma said, sharpening her number two pencil.

"And another gym session to conquer for the karate team." Daphne said, cracking her knuckles.

"And like, another meatloaf Monday to enjoy." Shaggy added with a smack of his lips.

"Yeah! Meatloaf Mondays are the best!" Scooby exclaimed.

"What are you looking forward to in school Freddy?" Shaggy asked, looking at the blonde's eyes through the rear view mirror. Fred gave a fond smile back at Shaggy before answering.

"You." Fred said absentmindedly in a dreamy tone.

"Huh? What was that?" Shaggy asked. Fred suddenly realized his mistake and quickly made up a lie.

"Uh, I meant eucalyptus! I heard that we'll be studying the plant eucalyptus in science class! You know how I like nature and all." Fred said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh okay. Well I hope you like enjoy it then." Shaggy said and went back to talking with Velma and Scooby. Freddy sighed in relief, glad that his lie worked, while Daphne tsk'd at her blonde friend.

"You did it again." Daphne whispered with a shake of her head.

"Did what?" Fred asked.

"Another slip up plus cover up. When you are going to tell Shaggy you like him Fred?" Daphne asked a bit over a whisper.

"Shh! He may hear you!" Fred stated.

"Well if you're not going to tell him then he may as well hear me. You've been dodging this since last year." Daphne stated.

"I know, but I don't want to be too sudden and spook him. I'm just waiting for the right time, you know? I want it to be one of those perfect Hallmark type movie moments." Fred said.

"Well I guess I can understand that, but depending on how long I have to wait for that movie I better get free popcorn and chocolate covered raisins." Daphne said.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Fred said with a smirk to which Daphne returned. Suddenly though as they were driving Velma noticed something out the window.

"Hey Freddy stop for a minute." Velma said.

"Why Velma? What's the matter?" Fred asked as he pulled the van to a stop.

"There's a fight going on over there at the construction spot where they're building the new flood gate." Velma said, pointing at the spot in question. Everyone else looked out the window and saw that the bookworm was right.

"Like, there really is a fight. And it looks like it's between the construction foreman Red Sparks fighting with some guy in s suit." Shaggy said.

"That's Sam Crenshaw. He's the owner of Crenshaw Construction Co. Ltd. It's weird seeing him here though. He doesn't usually come around Crystal Cove ever since he expanded in Seattle." Daphne said.

"And it looks like Sparks is going to make another expansion on Crenshaw's face." Velma said.

"Well we can't just sit here. Let's go and help." Fred and and the two stepped out and rushed to go help the construction owner. As they got closer to the scene, the teens could hear more of the arguing.

"Crenshaw you bastard! How can you expect us to work with out dated crap like this!?" Asked the outraged foreman Red Sparks.

"I expect you to work with what you applied for. You knew well before you signed up what sort of equipment you were working with. And as foreman I expect you to make good use of it." Sam Crenshaw stated.

"Don't feed me that bull, Crenshaw! You know perfectly well that we can't even make a preschool playground with this stuff if you don't use the money for something useful instead of your other little 'hobbies'." Red stated.

"Just what are you implying with that 'hobbies' line?" Sam asked.

"You know damn well what I mean! You've been embezzling the money and spending it on your street walkers for hire! Just because your marriage is goin' to hell doesn't mean you get to take it out on the job here!" Red stated.

"You obnoxious cretin! How dare you accuse me of embezzling company funds and making a horrid accusation!?" Sam asked.

"The same way I dare to do this!" Without another word Red swung his fist right into Sam's face and knocked the man flat on his rear. But Sam wasn't going to take that just sitting and got up on his feet then swung at Red himself, only to have his hit blocked and get another punch to his face. Luckily though the Mystery Inc gang stepped in just in time to stop the fight.

"Stop it, Mr. Crenshaw! He isn't worth it!" Daphne said.

"Back off, Sparks!" Velma stated.

"Get out of the way, ya little brats! This doesn't have anything to do with you!" Red stated.

"Like, it has plenty to do with us man. Especially me since I'm the son of the town Commissioner. So unless you want me to like, call my old man you better leave Mr. Crenshaw alone." Shaggy stated.

"And don't forget that my father happens to be the mayor, Sparks." Fred added, looking the man right in the eye. Red grimaced a bit, seeing that he was clearly out numbered and out classed, but still put up an air of defiance and gave a cocky huff.

"Typical. Always hiding behind someone else to look after you, eh Crenshaw? Well whatever. Since I can't beat any sense into ya like I was planning to do, I quit! And don't think this'll be the end of things. I'll be seeing you again in court when I testify as a witness for your wife's side of the divorce. The reporters won't have enough pads to write down what I got to say about you." Red said and with a toss of his hard hat and ID badge he turned his back and walked away from the construction site. Once the former worker was gone the gang turned to the construction owner.

"Are you okay, Mr. Crenshaw?" Velma asked. The man groaned in pain as he steadied himself but nodded all the same.

"Yes, I'm fine Velma. Thank you kids for helping me out. I really appreciate it." Sam said.

"Not a problem, sir, but why would Red Sparks say those awful things about you?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. We like, heard him say stuff about embezzling and mistresses." Shaggy said. Same cringed at this but then laughed it off.

"It's nothings, kids. You know how Red is. He's got a forked tongue that likes to spread two kinds of lies." Same said.

"Well, that is true." Daphne said.

"Yes. But forget all about that. You all better be headed off to school. I don't want to keep you anymore than I have. So long kids." Sam said and left to go into his trailer office, not even waiting for the teens to reply.

Though the Mystery Inc gang found this rather odd, all they could do was shrug and get back in their van then drive to Crystal Cove High. Fortunately Fred managed to make good time and got their just as the bell rang. As the lessons of the day played out the gang went about their studies, did some of their homework early and worked on the gym course. Then as lunch time came they started talking about the fight they interceded in today.

"That was some fight Mr. Crenshaw had with his ex-foreman. I know Sparks gets his name by how his temper lights up but damn." Velma said.

"You're telling me. Like, he was about as hot under the collar as a bottle Five Skull Fire Sauce." Shaggy said, holding up the bottle of his favorite condiment in question.

"Ooh, _muy caliente._" Scooby said.

"And I know that Red likes to stir things up by accusing people of things, but embezzlement and mistresses? That's heavy even for Red." Daphne said.

"Well it's not like we can really ask more about it from either of them. Mr. Crenshaw is probably on the next train to Seattle and Red doesn't say anything to anyone if it puts him at risk too." Fred said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things go then." Daphne said. Suddenly the bell rang and the group of five started clearing their messes from their lunch like everyone else.

"Yeah, and who knows? Maybe there's a chance things will turn out okay." Fred said. After cleaning up the group went back to their second period of lessons.

As time passed the final bell rang and students of senior, sophomore and senior rank piled out of the building and either drove home in their own cars or took other methods of transportation.

"Well gang, it's time to head home. I'll drop you all off." Fred said.

"Actually Fred, that won't be needed. Dorothy is driving Velma, Scooby and me home." Daphne said and pointed at the bright pink race care of her sister who waved at the group.

"That's right. So it'll just be you and Shaggy. Alone." Velma said a bit too emphatically for Fred's liking.

"Yeah. You don't mind, do you Shaggy?" Scooby asked, and there was a glint in his eye that the blonde didn't like.

"Like no problem, Scoob. Fred and I don't hang out much so this'll be a nice chance, huh pal of mine?" Shaggy asked, leaning into Fred's side and failing to notice the tint of color his cheeks took on.

"Well...I guess so...But..." However Daphne cut Fred off before he could finish.

"Then it's settled. See you tomorrow. Let's go guys." Daphne said and the two girls and Great Dane hastily rushed to Dorothy's car and in a flash they drove off, becoming a small dot in the distance of the road.

"Wow. Those three were in a hurry. You think they were like, leaving before a trap sprung or somtheing." Shaggy said.

"_You don't know the half of it, Shaggy. Wait till I get my hands on that plotting red head and company." _Fred thought as he glared at the spot where the race car once was.

Knowing that there wasn't much he can do other than devise a plan for payback, Freddy got in the car and proceeded to drive Shaggy home. It was hard to maintain his cool since he kept finding himself turning back to look at and admire the scrawny object of his affection. Shaggy didn't notice of course but there were some slip ups. Luckily though Fred managed to cover it up by saying he was just observing things from Shaggy's window seat. It worked, but as they drove Daphne's words started to speak up in Fred's head. Why didn't he tell Shaggy how he felt? Why shouldn't he tell him, even now? They were alone and he didn't have to worry about Velma or Daphne pressuring him to say something. Yes, he would tell Shaggy how he felt! He was finally going to do it! So as he came to a stop in front of Rogers Manor the blonde trap enthusiast mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Well thanks for dropping me off, Freddy. I'll like, see you tomorrow." Shaggy said and started to leave until Fred gently grabbed his wrist.

"Hold it, Shaggy. I have...something to tell you." Fred said. Shaggy looked at his friend with a concerned look and moved closer to him.

"Like, what is it Fred?" Shaggy asked. Fred suddenly felt rather nervous but pushed himself on.

"Well, you see...I wanted to tell you that I l-l-lo...I l-l-love...I love y-y-o...I love yo...!" Fred trailed off as he tried hard to finish his sentence. Shaggy blinked in curiosity and concern for his friend as he tried to finish what he was saying.

"Eu...eucalyptus? You love eucalyptus?" Shaggy asked. Fred sucked in his lips and stopped for a moment, thinking on whether or not he should correct Shaggy and say what he really meant. If he did, this heavy burden would finally be lifted off his shoulders. If he didn't, it'd possibly be another year of not telling the teen how he felt...

Oh well, what's a third year?

"Yes! That's it! I love eucalyptus! And I was wondering if we could make some mint jelly out of it together." Fred said with a forced smile. But Shaggy seemed to buy it anyway because he smiled back.

"Like sure! That sounds like fun, Freddy. We can do it this weekend. Well I gotta go now. See you tomorrow." Shaggy said and waved goodbye to Fred as he left the van and ran up to his large home. Fred waved back weakly, his forced smile still in place, and once Shaggy was inside he groaned and slammed his face on the steering wheel.

"Seems like Daphne will be getting that free popcorn and those chocolate raisins after all..." Fred said to himself and with a heavy sigh he drove himself home.

Later on, as the night time became prominent in Crystal Cove, the construction site where the flood gate was being built looked particularly deserted. But then one lone soul strutted onto the site. It was ex-foreman Red Sparks. He moved his hat further down his face and raised up the collar of his jacket to avoid being recognized by any passersby. But there was hardly anyone around to recognize him. Not even a stray cat. Red then started looking around, as if to see if someone in particular was there, and started calling out.

"Hey! You there? If ya are don't keep me waiting. I wanna get this whole thing taken care of now." Red called out in a hushed tone.

But what the man didn't notice was that a dark figure was slowly stepping into the large excavator, and switching it on. The person then moved the large construction equipment to move it's head, filled with heavy rocks and other debris types, over Red. And once the machine was on target the figure dropped the load down onto Red. The man didn't notice what was going on until it was too late, not even having the chance to scream.

The next morning, Fred woke up on the bright Tuesday morning and got himself ready for the day. But as he went down to the kitchen, he didn't see his father Fred Sr drinking his morning coffee with his poached eggs and cream cheese covered bagels. It was an odd sight since the man always got up early to have his usual breakfast. Suddenly Fred's phone ringed and he saw that it was his father and quickly answered it.

"Dad? Where are you? We always have breakfast together." Fred said.

"I know son, but I just got a call from Dustin and I couldn't stop to tell you about it. Something very bad has happened at the construction site where they're building the flood gate. Your friends are already here and I need you to come right away too." Fred Sr explained.

Wasting no time Fred quickly ate a power bar and downed a cup of milk then ran out to the van. It wasn't long before he got to the construction site. Once there he saw a large crowd gathered around, several police cars and an EMT van. The blonde hastily got out of the car and ran up to the scene. There standing at the center were his friends, Fred Sr and Dustin Rogers.

"I got here as fast as I could, Dad. What's wrong?" Freddy asked. Fred Sr sighed and looked at his son somberly.

"You know how you told me Red Sparks got into a fight yesterday with Mr. Crenshaw and seemed to be winning?" Fred Sr asked.

"Yeah." Fred said.

"Well...this time Sparks lost. And in the worst way." Fred Sr said and looked back at the spectacle of the scene. Fred looked at it too and gasped.

There under a pile of rubble and debris was the dead body of Red Sparks.

"Good lord...He's really dead." Fred uttered in shock.

"Who found him, Mr. Rogers?" Daphne asked.

"Someone was like, walking their dog by the construction site this morning when the dog got off his leash and ran to the rubble. The owner went after him and saw the hand, then called us. Looks he's been since about ten o'clock last night. Maybe later." Dustin explained.

"And that's when Dustin called me, and why I wasn't home this morning Fred." Fred Sr explained to Fred.

"Do you like, think it was an accident Pops?" Shaggy asked.

"It doesn't seem that way son. I've talked to some of the construction workers and they all confirm that the excavator was moved in a direction where, if the debris and rubble fell out, it wouldn't land on anyone. We have reason to believe someone killed Red Sparks." Dustin explained.

"But who would do something like that? Sure Red wasn't all that well liked but no one hated him enough to kill him." Velma said.

"But what about Sam Crenshaw? He didn't have any love lost for Red." Scooby said.

"Like, Scooby has a point there. Everyone knows that if there's anyone Sam dislikes more than his wife it was Red. And we've been calling him since we've been here but in the past hour we haven't gotten a single response from him. I think he's dodging us on purpose but we don't have to look for him. That's where you kids come in." Dustin explained.

"You want us to go and find Mr. Crenshaw if he's still in town?" Fred asked.

"Exactly. Crenshaw more than likely won't talk to us since we've already been on his case for reports of embezzling company funds." Fred Sr said.

"So while we look into this you kids like, try and get Crenshaw to open up about what he did after his bout with Sparks." Dustin said.

"Right, Dad. Let's go gang." Fred said and the teens and dog all ran to the van. After they drove off Deputy Bronson Stone went to whisper something to Dustin and Fred Sr.

"Sirs, are you sure we can rely on those kids to find a possible suspect?" Stone asked.

"Of course. So long as Freddy doesn't get too trap happy, things should go perfectly fine." Fred Sr said.

"Well if you say so. Of course, I think we'd be better off if a more experienced crime fighter would've done the job better. Hint, hint." Bronson said, hardly being subtle about it.

Fred Sr and Dustin rolled their eyes at this. Bronson was a good cop, no doubt in that, but he was a bit of a show off too. And in most cases he would try to show up the kids in their shared field of expertise in crime solving. Typically though his attempts failed and left him with a pair of rosy cheeks in embarrassment.

"Tell me Bronson would like, this 'more experienced crime fighter' be the same one who got a lump the size of an orange after he gave his mother a ticket for speeding?" Dustin asked with a knowing grin. At this Stone gave an awkward cough and looked away.

"Yeah well, uh, I wouldn't say the exact same..." Stone trailed off.

Meanwhile the gang had drove to the limits of the town, where Same Crenshaw's villa home was located. The man was a bit of a snob and wanted to be as far apart from his more humble roots as possible, yet still be close enough to maintain and monitor his main branch of the company. So he made this villa with his own hands, and he and his wife lived in it for about seven years. That is until things got sour in their marriage and led to their current acrimonious divorce. The gang stopped in front of the luxurious house and stepped out of the car to admire the domicile for a moment.

"Man, for a guy who can't afford to buy new construction equipment he sure didn't spare any expenses for his own home." Velma said.

"Maybe that's a possible motive for Mr. Crenshaw. I mean Red accused him of a lot of things, what if they were true and he wanted him to stay quiet about it?" Daphne asked.

"I like, have to agree with Daphne. And plus Crenshaw hasn't responded to Pops calling, so if he wasn't guilty he wouldn't hide." Shaggy said.

"All fair points, but we'll only find if it's true or not from Crenshaw himself if he's here." Fred stated.

"He is here. Look over there. His car is covered." Scooby said and pointed at the car shaped body covered by light brown tarp.

"Scooby's right. Crenshaw always covers his car when he's in town." Velma said. Fred hummed in thought and walked towards the back of the car and bent down towards the bumper.

"What are you doing, Fred?" Daphne asked.

"I'm checking to see if I can smell any hot gas from the exhaust pipe, and I do. This motor has been running recently." Fred said.

"That could be a clue that Crenshaw drove to his construction site." Velma said.

"We'll like, soon find out. Let's knock on the door." Shaggy said. Daphne walked towards the front door and knocked firmly on the oak wood frame.

"Mr. Crenshaw, it's Daphne. My friends and I want to talk to you." Daphne called out. When she didn't get an immediate response she knocked again, this time louder. "Mr. Crenshaw, it really is just me and the gang. Commissioner Rogers and Mayor Jones aren't here." Daphne said. Again no response and the red head gave a shrug to her friends. Shaggy then walked up to the door and knocked.

"Mr. Crenshaw, it's Shaggy Rogers. You know, the Commissioner's son. If you won't let us in we like, don't have a problem getting an official warrant from my old man to let us in as police aiding citizens doing our civic duty." Shaggy called out.

"We'll even bring down Deputy Bronson. The Bronson who dings your pretty little sports car whenever he parks his police cruiser." Velma added. That seemed to do the trick for in that instant the door opened and revealed a casually dressed Same Crenshaw.

"You four have to be the only teens I personally know with second generation persistence." Sam said with a grin.

"Blame our parents for that. And I'm sure you can guess what we wanted to talk about, and it isn't a contracting job." Fred said. Sam gave a sigh and somberly nodded.

"Yes, I do. Please come in. I don't want to risk any people my wife has tailing me to hear anything more." Sam said and stepped aside to let the teens and dog inside then closed the door.

"Our first question would be why you didn't answer Commissioner Rogers when he first...Oh." Velma said when she suddenly turned and saw an attractive brunette woman in a short robe, her cleavage practically hanging out in it, that most certainly wasn't Sam's wife sitting at the kitchen island, drinking coffee.

"Hey there, kiddies." The woman greeted with a friendly wave. The girls and Fred awkwardly waved hello while Shaggy and Scooby looked away in embarrassment.

"Diane, I need to talk with these nice kids about something important. Why don't you go practice your form on the tennis court?" Sam suggested.

"Of course, darling. Don't keep me waiting now. " The woman, Diane, said in a seductive tone and swayed out of the room.

"I suppose that's why you didn't answer any of Commissioner Rogers' calls." Fred stated rather than asked.

"Yes, and it's also why I couldn't have killed Red. Diane takes a train from Boston to the East Coast, where I go to pick her up and then I bring her to my place so that she can help me ease my stress. She called and said she'd be ready for me at eight and that's when I went to get her." Sam stated.

"How do we know that you were still on the road to eight o'clock and later on?" Daphne asked. Sam walked towards the counter and grabbed what appeared to be his wallet and took out a piece of paper.

"We had to go through a tool booth to get back since the other exits were closed. I gave the tool booth operator a twenty to cover the pay for a few other people behind me and he gave me this receipt." Sam explained and handed Fred the receipt. The blonde looked closely at the time marked on the piece of paper and saw the time 9:40 stamped in clear black print.

"Well I guess you were really on the level about this." Velma said.

"I know. So you can tell my wife that she'll have to count her lucky stars again, because nothing is going to take me out of this divorce to protect my hard earned money." Sam stated.

"We'll pass on the message, but I can't help but wonder Sam; Did you get that money from real hard work, or from easy embezzlement?" Fred asked.

"What? You really think I stole money from my own company? Why would I do that and still be here trying to build the flood gate?" Sam asked.

"Criminals have like, done weirder things Mr. Crenshaw. And in our experience, just because someone isn't guilty of one crime doesn't mean they're not guilty of another." Shaggy stated. The man was silent for a moment before giving a chuckle.

"Of course. You kids would know such things after all. But before you send the police on a witch hunt after me; Why don't you go see my wife and ask if her latest bellhop boy Jim Rivets is acquainted with Red Sparks? Now if you'll excuse me, the future Mrs. Crenshaw is waiting." Sam said and walked out of the room and towards the back. Seeing that they wouldn't be getting anymore answers from the man the gang left the villa and drove off in their van.

"Well it's obvious that Mr. Crenshaw isn't Sparks' killer." Daphne said.

"Yeah, but he could still very well be embezzling his company's funds." Velma said.

"But like Pops can't move forward with it unless he was proper evidence." Shaggy said.

"Well once we tell your dad about the information we got, perhaps he can get that warrant Shaggy." Fred said.

"Yeah. Maybe he could even talk to Mrs. Crenshaw about the murder." Scooby said as they pulled up to the Crystal Cove Police Station, but then the sight of a familiar car. An expensive, bright pink Corvette.

"It seems like Mrs. Crenshaw beat your idea to punch, Scooby." Daphne said.

"And if I know that snob in heels she'll be causing a scene straight out of a soap opera." Velma said.

"Well let's go before she starts throwing things around." Fred said and the gang got out of the car and briskly ran to the police station and sure as they opened the door, a loud volume of yelling in a shrill voice came out.

"What do you mean that cheating bastard hasn't been arrested!? You have him dead to rights for the murder!" Exclaimed the voice of Bethany Crenshaw. Looking inside they saw Bethany going at it with Dustin and Stone with a man who seemed to be backing her up by her side.

The woman was a mix of aging gracefully with a bit of 'plastic improvements'. And she dressed tastefully for her age, her graying blonde hair dun up in a simple braided ponytail. But at the moment she looked like her hair would come a loose and form into snake heads, she was so angry.

"Mrs. Crenshaw, please, as I like told you before we don't have proper evidence to just barge in and arrest your husband." Dustin explained.

"That's _ex-husband_, Rogers! And don't try and play me for a fool! I know that you can go get a warrant and arrest him on a suspicion of murder! Now go there and nail his ass to the wall!" Bethany ordered, slamming her petite hand on the desk.

"Come on, Beth, you're gonna make yourself get stress wrinkles if you don't calm down." Said the man next to Bethany, a muscular looking fellow with brown hair and a matching mustache.

"Look here, Mrs. Crenshaw, this investigation is still in a development stage and we want to get our ducks in a row before we do anything. Now if your husband does indeed like, turn out to be the suspect we'll inform you as soon as possible." Dustin explained.

"But slamming your fist on the desk, which by the way I just had polished, won't do ya any good." Stone added in.

"I'll slam whatever the hell I want to, Stone! My taxes paid for this desk and between me and the other backwater citizens of this place I pay double of what's required. You're letting a murderer off. Who else could have killed Red Sparks but the man he was in a fight with and was about to reveal the skeletons in his closet?" Bethany asked. At this point the gang decided to step in.

"It was anybody but your x-husband, Mrs. Crenshaw. We've just confirmed that." Daphne said. The older woman snapped her head around to look at teens in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"What the hell do you mean you just confirmed it?" Bethany asked.

"Commissioner Rogers and my father sent us to talk to Mr. Crenshaw about the murder. And when we went there we met with him and a lady friend. He showed us a receipt for a tool booth that was marked for a certain time that gives him an alibi and proves he wasn't able to get to the murder scene in time." Fred explained.

"I see. I'll call Crenshaw and ask for that receipt to make sure it's like, legit. Thanks for the help kids." Dustin said.

"I seriously doubt it's true. If my ex-husband can embezzle money from our company then he can forge receipts. He's a sneaky bastard." Bethany said snidely.

"What do you mean by 'our company', Mrs. Crenshaw?" Velma asked.

"Well, when Sam was in the process of developing the company in Seattle he didn't want any corporate sharks trying to make a hostile takeover. So he signed me on as a partner and I got fifty percent of the company. Now that he's got himself a little Barbie doll he wants to try and take my share in the divorce. But Jim got me in touch with a fabulous lawyer who'll see to it that Sam will only be getting my contempt once I've taken him to the cleaners." Bethany explained, leaning into the side of the mustached man now known as Jim.

"It's the least I can do, sweetheart. I won't let anyone try and destroy your happiness." Jim said as he hugged the woman.

"Jim? Jim Rivets?" Daphne asked.

"That's right. I was a freelancing contractor in Seattle when I met Bethany after she hired me on to do an edition on her summerhouse seven months ago. And while her deadbeat husband was playing around his side projects of women, I became the man Bethany needed." Jim explained.

"And I take it that's what led to the divorce?" Fred asked.

"Of course. You didn't honestly think Sam would let me file a divorce based on the bad things he's done, did you?" Bethany asked rhetorically.

"I suppose not. You know, Mr. Rivets, Sam actually told us to ask Mr. Crenshaw about you." Velma said.

"Really? And what did he want you to ask about me that he his spies don't already know about?" Jim asked.

"He wanted us to ask about whatever association you may have with the murder victim, Red Sparks." Daphne said.

"Red? Oh yeah, that ain't no secret. He and I go way back. In Seattle we were both nothing short of broke joke losers. We helped each other survive and did what we had to do to make it in life. But after he moved to Crystal Cove we haven't talked much. That's probably the biggest mistake I ever made though. Now I won't be able to talk to him again." Jim said and gave a sad sigh.

"Don't worry, Jim darling. I'll make sure that the man responsible for this will pay. Commissioner, I hope you'll do the right thing and arrest Sam for what he's done. And if you brats are done interrogating my lover, we'll be off." Bethany said and with a turn up of her pointed nose, the woman and her male companion left the police station.

"Sheesh. That woman is like, a real piece of work." Shaggy said.

"Yeah, and a very guilty piece of work thanks to with what we've got." Stone said.

"What do you mean?" Scooby asked.

"While Mayor Jones and us were looking into things we like, asked him to do a check on if Red Sparks really was going to testify for Mrs. Crenshaw. It turns out he was, but then he changed which Crenshaw he'd testify for at last minute." Dustin explained making the teens and dog gasp.

"You mean that Red Sparks was about to testify for his former boss that he accused of embezzling and got into a fight with?" Daphne asked.

"That's right. And as far as we know Bethany has no alibi, since she said that Mr. Rivets was out getting something from the Cove Discount grocery store and can't account for her being asleep in bed as she claims." Stone explained.

"Bethany could have found out about Sparks changing sides and finally like, gone off the deep end." Dustin said.

"Maybe...but it doesn't make much sense...Why would Sparks suddenly change sides like that?" Velma asked.

"Well we can't find out more right now. We have to take care of some paperwork and other incident reports. You kids should go on about your day. Thanks again for the help.

"Okay Pops. Like, see ya later." Shaggy said and waved bye to his father.

"Bye, Mr. Rogers." The rest of the gang said as they left.

Shaggy got into the backseat first, but then just as Fred got in he was suddenly pulled away towards the back of the van and faced with expectant looks from Scooby, Velma and Daphne.

"So, how did it go yesterday?" Velma asked.

"Did you tell Shaggy how you really felt about him?" Daphne asked.

"What did he say?" Scooby asked. Fred looked at his friends nervously and gave a bit of a smile before answering.

"Well, it went fine yesterday...And I was starting to say how I felt, but I was hanging at 'you' and he thought I was saying 'I love eucalyptus' so I went with that and suggested we make mint jelly out of it." Fred said.

The gang looked at him in silence for a moment before they each pinched and pulled on a different part of the blonde's face, making him whimper in pain.

"You're pathetic." Daphne said with a glare.

"I know. But I just couldn't say it yet, guys. I really did try though." Fred said. At this the girls and Great Dane looked upon their leader in sympathy before letting him go.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. Things like this have to come naturally I suppose." Velma said.

"Still, you have to tell him sometime Freddy." Scooby said.

"I know, but I just can't make it come out the way I want to." Fred said and suddenly Shaggy came behind the van.

"Hey guys. What are you all like, talking about back here?" Shaggy asked. Everyone looked at each other for an excuse idea before looking back at Shaggy to reply.

"Eucalyptus." They all said in unison.

"Seriously? Wow. There must be some weird eucalyptus bug going on." Shaggy said and left to get back in the van. The gang sighed in relief that the ploy worked and went into the van as well.

The day then played out regularly from there, and by nightfall most everyone was asleep. Everyone that is except for two people that have broken into the house of the late Red Sparks. The pair had skillfully gone in through the left side window and made their way into the study of the dead man and started searching everything. One cloaked burglar was looking through files and other important looking papers while the other burglar was looking on the man's computer. As they went through everything, taking what they wanted into their bags and putting the rest away, suddenly the study lights clicks on and the two looked up to see Deputy Stone and Commissioner Rogers brandishing their weapons.

"Easy now you two. The best thing you can do is drop those bags and take off those ski masks." Stone said. The two figures were quiet for a moment and sighed, dropping the bags onto the floor and then slowly taking off their masks. Dustin and Stone were shocked to see that the two burglars were none other than Sam Crenshaw and his lover Diane.

"Well like, I'll be damn." Dustin said in awe.

Not twenty minutes later, the two were apprehended and the Mystery Inc crew was alerted to what happened and the teens plus dog immediately rushed down to the station.

"Mr. Crenshaw and Diane were at Red Sparks' home?" Fred asked in shock.

"That's right Fred. Like, Bronson and I saw them ourselves in Sparks' study, looking through his computer and files. A concerned neighbor called it in when he saw two strange people going in through the side window as he called out for his cat." Dustin explained.

"But why were they looking through Sparks' study?" Velma asked.

"That's when they shut up. Apparently they felt more comfortable revealing it to you kids while we just sat and listened. Don't know why though." Stone said at which point another deputy brought the pair in.

"Because I wasn't about to talk with an idiot like you, Bronson. And as far as you go Rogers, I still haven't forgotten that tow you did on my car." Sam stated.

"Whatever floats your boat, Crenshaw. Now then, the kids are here so it's like time to hold up your end of the deal." Dustin said. Sam looked towards the teens and then at Diane, who nodded, and then he sighed before speaking.

"We went to Sparks' house to find the proof we needed to clear my name in the embezzling." Sam said.

"Why didn't you just go to Mr. Rogers and have him look into it for you then, or ask us?" Daphne asked.

"He didn't have to. He got the needed warrant from me." Diane stated.

"What? Are you serious lady?" Velma asked.

"Very serious, Miss. My full name is Diane Hart and I'm an official US Tax Agent. My badge is in the leather bag, and I'm sure you'll be able to tell that it's real Commissioner." Diane stated. Dustin got up from his desk and moved to grab the bag in question and searched through it before finding a badge saying "Tax Agent". After looking over it for a moment the dusty blonde haired law enforcer nodded.

"This is the real McCoy. She's not lying." Dustin said.

"So you knew about this Sam?" Fred asked.

"Yes. In fact I had originally commissioned Diane to investigate into the embezzling. I didn't tell anyone in the corporation about it and she worked under the guise of my lover." Sam said.

"It's not like it was a hard guise to pull off, of course." Diane said and held Sam's hand making the man smile. After a moment Velma cleared her throat to get their attention.

"So did you find the proof you needed?" Velma asked.

"Yes. It turns out that Sparks was embezzling money from the company for the last six months. And between that and my lawyer in my divorce case I couldn't afford to buy any new equipment. I tried looking into it myself but Bethany kept hounding me and getting in the way of progress." Sam said.

"After Sparks was killed we figured it was the best time to get the warrant from my higher ups and look into his house for any information. It's rather morbid and uncaring, yes, but that's the only crime we did." Diane said.

"Hm. There's one other question we have. Why did Sparks suddenly switch to your side in the divorce, Sam?" Fred asked.

"He said that he had a sudden new reason to help. That a partner of his on Bethany's side betrayed him, and even tried to give him a pay off to keep his mouth shut. He passed along the check to me for safe keeping. It's still in my house." Sam explained.

"Pops, like, what do you think?" Shaggy asked. Everyone then turned to Commissioner Rogers who gave a thoughtful look before giving a tired sigh.

"Well you already do have an alibi for the murder itself, and if the information checks out proving that Sparks was embezzling from the company then that clears you there also. And while you'll need to pay a fine for breaking into Red Sparks' house, you're otherwise free to go." Dustin said.

"Thank you, Dustin. I suppose this makes us even on the towing incident then." Sam said.

"I suppose it does, Sam." Dustin said with a bit of a grin.

"Well now that we got all that cleared, if none of you mind I'm going to the Cove Discount grocery store for some crispy cremes." Stone said.

"Oh don't bother, Stone. That store closes at ten and it's already eleven." Sam said.

While Stone made a curse of disappointment, the Mystery Inc crew suddenly got struck with a heavy realization and looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"The grocery store closes at ten." Daphne said.

"Like, now it all makes sense." Shaggy said.

"Yeah, real sense." Scooby added.

"Hey kids, would you mind letting us in on like what makes sense?" Dustin asked.

"Well Mr. Rogers, I think we know who killed Red Sparks and why. But first we need to look into a hunch before we set a trap to prove it. Diane, would you happen to have any colleagues in Seattle?" Fred asked.

"Of course I do. Why?" Diane asked.

"Tell them to look up any recent scams or such things related to embezzlement and a two man team, and we'll explain in the morning." Daphne said. Diane nodded and wasted no time in calling her Seattle contact.

"And Sam, we'll be needing that check." Velma said and the man nodded.

The next day Diane had looked into the hunch the Mystery Inc gang had and Sam had gotten the pay off check Red gave to him. So far the plan was looking good and the next phase involved going to the condo Bethany shared with Jim and playing it up until the truth was revealed. Fred knocked on the door and Bethany opened it to reveal the Mystery Inc gang plus Diane standing before her.

"Well, if it isn't the Junior Sherlock Holmes Club and my husband's latest playmate." Bethany said snidely.

"That's Tax Agent Diane Hart to you, Mrs. Crenshaw." Diane said with a bit of a smug look as she showed off her badge. Bethany looked upon it in shock and made an embarrassed expression.

"I see. Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." Bethany said.

"I'll bet you weren't. Now since you clearly lost in your little attempt at snobbish one up manship, do you mind letting us in?" Velma asked. Bethany didn't say anything but moved aside so that the group could all walk in and she led them into the living room where Jim sat.

"Beth, what are they all doing here?" Jim asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine darling. But apparently my husband's lady friend is tax agent." Bethany said as she sat down.

"I am Diane Hart, and Sam Crenshaw hired me to look into who was embezzling funds from his company. After looking through the home of the late Red Sparks we've concluded that it was him who was embezzling the company." Diane explained.

"What? Red was doing the embezzling? But he said that it was Sam." Bethany said in surprise.

"That's what Red wanted everyone to believe, Bethany. Everyone knew that Sam was a bit cheap and figured no one else but him could embezzle the funds. We like, also have reason to believe that he was embezzling the funds to share with a partner." Shaggy explained.

"A partner on your side of the divorce, Mrs. Crenshaw. We believe that you were that partner." Daphne said.

"What!? How dare you come into my home and accuse me of embezzling money from my own company with a lowly employee?!" Bethany asked shrilly.

"Probably because prior to the embezzlement scandal being revealed you were actually losing in the divorce. And after you lost your case you'd be left with nothing. Red Sparks' story about Sam being the embezzler was your only hope to win or at least walk away with a quarter million dollars of a consolation prize." Fred explained.

"But then you found out that Red was changing sides after you betrayed him, and decided to testify for your husband and reveal your little frame up attempt. So you tried to bribe him with a pay off." Diane said.

"What? That's not true! I didn't pay that man a led cent!" Bethany stated. Velma then opened her purse and pulled out the plastic sealed pay off check.

"This is the pay off check. It's written for ten thousand dollars and has your signature on it. The paper itself also has a distinct design, the same as that checkbook on the desk over there." Velma said, gesturing to the desk with the checkbook laid open and showing the unique teal colored paper with white designs.

"But I didn't write that check! Someone is framing me!" Bethany exclaimed, backing into the comforting arms of her lover who immediately came to her defense.

"Now see here, you can't just accuse Bethany like this! She has an alibi, she said she was asleep in bed." Jim stated.

"But you weren't there, Mr. Rivets. You said you had gone to the Cove Discount grocery store. As far as I'm concerned that's a flat line of an alibi, but the line is pumping with motive and opportunity. You had Sparks working for you, then you double crossed him, he went to your husband's side to reveal your secrets and when paying him off to stop didn't work you killed him." Diane said.

"No, you've got it all wrong! Please I swear I didn't kill Red!" Diane stated

"Like, you can tell that to the judge. We're placing you under citizen arrest, Bethany Crenshaw." Shaggy said and Scooby took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Stop it! Bethany didn't kill Red!...I killed him!" Jim exclaimed. Everyone in the room then fell silent, Bethany looking at her lover in stunned quiet while the gang and Diane looked at him with a certain expecting look.

"Jim...you did it?" Bethany asked in a soft voice. Jim looked at his lover for a moment and nodded his head in shame.

"Yes Beth. I did." Jim admitted.

"But why would you do that?" Bethany asked.

"For the same reason he forged your signature on this check and tried to pay Red off. Because he loves you dearly." Fred said.

"The kids asked me to look up two man team scam artists in Seattle on a hunch they had. And low and behold, you and Red Sparks popped up Mr. Rivets. A pair of smooth operators who would take turns scamming women out of their money or going after divorce bound couples and taking the cash from whichever side under a laundry list of aliases and identities." Diane said.

"You did mention that you and Sparks did what you had to do to make it in life. We just didn't know that it included being rip off artists." Velma said.

"And you were no different, Mrs. Crenshaw. Seven months ago you hiring Mr. Rivets wasn't by chance. He made sure you'd hire him so that he could sweep you off your feet while Red took the time to see who made the most money between you and your husband. Then a month later he moved to Crystal Cove, applied for a job as foreman and started to embezzle the company funds. But he probably figured out that Sam was starting to get suspicious about the missing money so he was going to testify against your husband to discredit him, make him lose his share of the company in the divorce and once Jim had access to your share of the company funds they'd take the whole jackpot and leave town." Fred explained. Bethany was quiet for a while then turned to look at Jim again.

"Darling...are they...telling the truth?" Bethany asked.

"...Yes." Jim admitted.

"But he did the one thing that he and Sparks aren't supposed to do. He fell in love with his victim." Scooby said.

"And that was why Sparks changed sides. Because you were the partner that betrayed him, Jim. He was going to testify in court that Bethany knew about the whole embezzlement pan and it would crush her and her reputation." Diane said.

"You tried to bribe him with the check to make him keep quiet, but he rejected it. Most likely unhappy with having to settle for a chump change check of ten thousand over millions. And knowing that you couldn't waste any time, you lured him to the construction site and killed him. We found out that it had to have been you when we learned that the grocery store you went to was closed at ten o'clock, the time in which Red Sparks was murdered." Fred said.

Jim sucked in his lips and hung his head low in shame, then moved away from Bethany and sat down.

"Back in Seattle, when I met Bethany, I kept telling myself don't let feelings get in the way with the job. But I couldn't help it. I loved her so much and I wanted her to be happy. And her cretin husband was making her miserable. So I told Red to point the embezzlement at Sam and once he lost the company we could take Bethany's share. But I was only saying that to distract him long enough for me and Bethany to make arrangements to elope. Somehow Red found out and, like you kids said, he changed sides and was going to tell everyone the truth...I didn't want Bethany to know about what I used to do...I didn't want her hurt...I had to kill him." Jim stopped at looked at Bethany with eyes now crying fountains. "Bethany, everything I did was for you, I swear. I didn't care about the money anymore. I just...I wanted you to be happy." Jim said and stated sobbing uncontrollably and Bethany knelt down to hug the man.

"Oh Jim. It's okay darling. It's okay." Bethany said and held the man close who hugged her back, while the gang and Diane looked at the display in sadness and sympathy.

Several hours later, Jim was arrested and plead guilty to murder in the second degree. Bethany was steadfast in supporting her lover and in an act of graciousness bowed out in demanding for the ownership of the company and sold her share to Sam.

"Murder is murder of course, but I can't help feeling sorry for Bethany. The only man who loved her more than I did before our divorce went above and beyond just to make her happy. Maybe if I had been half as passionate none of this would've have happened." Sam said as he walked to the construction site with the gang.

"It's not your fault, Mr. Crenshaw. You couldn't have possibly foreseen something like this happening." Velma said.

"Yeah, and love makes people do crazy things." Scooby said.

"At least now Jim can be at peace with what he did and you and Bethany like settled the divorce much more civilly." Shaggy said.

"And you even recovered the embezzled funds and bought newer equipment." Fred added.

"Yeah, that's true. I really can't thank you kids enough for all you did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a flood gate to complete with my new foreman." Sam and pointed towards the office trailer where the gang saw Diane going over blueprints with another employee.

"Ah, I see. Well we won't keep you then. Goodbye Mr. Crenshaw." Daphne said and the group waved the man off as he headed towards the construction site.

"Well gang, chalk up another mystery." Velma said with a smile.

"We should totally celebrate." Scooby said.

"Yeah, and I like know the perfect way we can. I looked up recipes for eucalyptus flavored mint jelly and made enough for all of us. I thought that since everyone seems to be into eucalyptus so much I'd make some. And I made a special batch just for you, Freddy." Shaggy said, laying his hand on Fred's shoulder and giving a smile. Fred felt his heart race a bit but then got himself together and smiled back.

"Thanks Shaggy. I really appreciate it." Fred said.

"Groovy. Let's all head to my place then." Shaggy said.

"Actually Shaggy, I think me and Velma will walk Scooby for a bit." Daphne said.

"Yeah, we'll come by later and get our share then." Velma said.

"Oh, well okay. You guys have fun then. Come on, Freddy, let's go." Shaggy said eagerly and grabbed Fred's hand and ran back to the Mystery Machine.

As he was pulled away Fred turned to the girls and Scooby with a thumbs up and they grinned and returned the gesture.

* * *

That is the first of many mysteries and Honey Trapper moments to come! I hope you all liked it.

Disclaimer: Honey Trapper pairing name by WarriorNun.


End file.
